Never Gone
by pyrolover0404
Summary: Warren loses his fiancee and remembers her. Always a W/L! Please Review!


**Hey Guys!! For those of you of read my stories, thanks for being patient with me as I try and get back into writing. I took a break from writing after my grandfather passed away and just couldn't really get into it. But now, I'm back and hopefully going to get the writing going and get some stories out there. This is my newest one that I hope all of yall like and enjoy. It is a Warren/Layla fic 'cause there's nothing better to write in the Sky High category. Leave reviews and enjoy!!!!**

**I really miss you**

**There's something that I gotta say**

**The things we did, the things we said **

**Keep coming back to me and make me smile again**

**You showed me how to face the truth**

**Everything that's good in me I owe to you**

He had never felt this alone in his entire life. The feeling of having nothing was almost unbearable to where he wanted to die. Everything seemed worthless now as he stood over where she finally lay at peace. He almost smiled at the one thing she never seemed to have in her life. The worst part was what it cost her to have it. He should have been there; he should have been there to protect her, and she would still be alive. If he hadn't been called into work she would still be with him and they would be planning their wedding and future together. The night he proposed was so clear to him.

_The gazebo was lit with lights and candles, setting the mood exactly how he wanted it. The table was set and was as elegant as ever; with a little help from his girlfriend, hopefully fiancée's, best friend. She had helped him plan this entire night and pick the ring that was in his pocket weighing 50 pounds. It was a simple ring but it meant too much to him. The silver band held a single diamond in the center with two diamond hearts on each side. It had been the very ring that his father had proposed to his mother with except one slight difference, Engraved on the inside of the band, it said, "Always and Forever." He doesn't remember when she started using the phrase but he didn't mind at all. It summed up his feels for her in three simple words._

_After everything was perfect Warren went to go pick up his date at her apartment in the city. Since he had his own key, he let himself in and was greeted with a surprise. A black form came out of no where and jumped onto him causing him to stumble backwards and struggle to maintain his balance. It still amazed him how big his girlfriend's dog had gotten. He remembered giving it to her on their second Christmas and the look on her face. She was so excited about him that she was nearly jumping up and down. He didn't want her to be alone in the big city so a dog seemed perfect. Warren shoved Emmett off of his suit before he ruined it with hair and slobber. _

_"Where is she boy? Huh? Where is she?" he asked knowing Emmett wouldn't answer._

_Suddenly a voice spoke from the stairs, "'She' is right here, and you're late. Lucky for you, I got home late from work and still had to get ready."_

_Warren turned around and had to catch his breath as his girlfriend descended the stairs in a stunning green dress. He always thought green looked the best on her and brought out her eyes as well._

_"Wow…Layla, you look absolutely stunning." He said as he went to greet her at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. Always wearing a tux or suit when you say you won't." she replied, laughing at the memory of their first Homecoming. _

_After she composed herself she noticed something different about her boyfriend that she didn't notice earlier._

_"What happened to your hair?! Please tell me it didn't catch fire!" she said in disbelief as she noticed Warren's short hair. (_Think how Caleb looked in The Covenant, another Steven Strait movie.)

_"I wanted something new and my long hair was getting to be too much of a hassle. So, I got it cut short. Do you like it?"_

_Layla walked over to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair, smiling, "I love it." _

**Though the distance that's between us**

**Now may seem to be too far**

**It will never separate us **

**Deep inside I know you are**

She has said yes to his proposal and they started planning their life together. She asked him to move in since he basically lived there already. His condo sold quickly and he was moved in a week after their engagement.

Now every time he walked into the apartment it was a constant reminder of what he had lost. Emmett had noticed a change and started to wonder where Layla was and if she was coming home. As time continued on the pain never ended only fell deeper and deeper inside him. Coming home became easier as it was a remembrance of the times they shared and the love they had. Warren knew that even though Layla had been physically taken from him, she was always with him in spirit.

**Never gone, never far**

**In my heart is where you are**

**Always close, everyday**

**Every step along the way**

**Even though for now we're gotta say goodbye**

**I know you will be forever in my life**

**Never gone **

It was the simple things throughout his day that kept him going on. For example, every plant in the apartment was the constant reminder of who she really was. He kept their tradition of going to the Paper Lantern every Wednesday. The most important one of all was going to her parent's house every Sunday for lunch; they had been doing this for years so it was hard to not go. Even though her parents didn't like Warren when they first met him, they quickly realized how much Layla loved him and he loved their daughter. Her mother was surprised at Warren, who had a rough background could be such a gentleman. .She'd see him pull out her chair, open the car door, just simple things that he did. Her father was not so easy at first but when he finally accepted Warren he treated him like his own son. They watched football games and hung out when they could. Mr. Williams trusted Warren with his daughter and allowed him to propose when he came to ask permission. But Layla's parents would never be able to give their daughter away. They would never see their daughter and son-in-law have children and watch them grow up. Even if their Layla was no longer with them they still had the man who made her extremely happy in her life.

The first few lunches without Layla had been extremely difficult with not much interaction. As time passed it became easier to where they would be talking to moment Warren walked in the door. His job allowed him to never miss a Sunday and the Williams were honored that he still came. Even being a Hero, Warren never wanted to live that life and take the chance of ending up like his father. No, he was happy with the two small repair shops he owned and the life he had.

Warren knew he always wanted to fix cars and own his own garage, but he never had the money too. He worked as many shifts as he could at the Paper Lantern as well as working at a garage which was owned by a close family friend. He remembered coming to the garage with his dad and turning into a grease monkey before the end of the day. By the time he was in the third grade he could fix any simple problem on a car. By the time he had reached high school he could take apart an entire engine, clean it, and put it back in perfect working condition.

**No, no, no**

**I walk alone these empty streets**

**There is not a second you're not her with me**

**The love you gave, the grace you've shown**

**Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone**

**Somehow you found a way**

**To see the best I have in me**

**As long as time goes on**

**I swear to you that you will be**

He remembered the day Layla came and saw him working on his new project; Warren smiled at the memory every time he walked into work and saw the picture Will had snapped of them…

_It was a normal Saturday morning for Warren as he was working on the latest repair. Thanks to the newest villain attack there was plenty to fix. Since Will had become a super, the garage's business had skyrocketed through the roof. Warren was in the middle of doing an engine check when two hands covered his eyes. A smile erupted onto his face as he knew instantly who it was but decided o mess with her. _

"_Magenta, what did I tell you about coming here? What if Zach or Layla were here?" he said with a hint of humor. _

"_Excuse me! What about Magenta?! Something you wanna tell me?!" Layla screamed removing her hands from Warren's eyes. ._

"_Nope just that I love you." He said as he spun around, kissed her on the cheek and strolled to the parts cage. Warren smirked as he walked away knowing his plan worked. _

_Layla stood there with her mouth wide open not believing what her boyfriend had just said. She picked up her jaw and replaced it with the face only Warren had seen once and it wasn't good. The fiery redhead stormed off in the direction of her boyfriend ready to tear him limb from limb. She stormed around the garage looking for Warren till there was only one place left to look: the cage. As she walked towards the cage she walked pass Will, Zach, and some of the employees who had seen the entire fiasco._

"_What do you think she'll do to him? Zach said as he watched Layla walk into the cage. _

"_I have no clue, but if they aren't out in 45 minutes we should go look for them." Will said fearing for Warren's life. They all went back to work waiting for a blood curdling scream or something to let them know what was going on. _

_Layla walked through the cage looking for her boyfriend fuming with anger. _

"_Warren! Warren! I'm giving you five seconds to come out before I fins you and drag you out!" she screamed into the cage. Layla walked slowly through the room listening for the slightest noise that would give him away. As she neared the end of the room there was no sign of Warren and Lay was getting more frustrated with him by the second. Just when she was turning to leave something caught her arm and pulled her backwards into an aisle. Whatever had caught her arm and pushed her against the wall and was holding her there. It only took her a second to realize that the something was a someone and that someone was her boyfriend. _

"_You have a lot of explaining to do! One, what is going on between you and Magenta?! Two, how…" before she continued Warren leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. As they continued Layla lost her train of thought and focused solely on the handsome man in front of her. Her stomach was doing flips and her toes were curling inside her shoes. After the need for air made itself known they broke apart. _

"_What was I saying?" Layla asked dazed on confused. _

_Warren lowered his head right next to Layla's ear and spoke in a low musky voice, "You were telling me how handsome and sexy I am and that I love me." _

"_Nice try but you're not getting away that easy" she said coming back to reality. _

"_Layla…there is NOTHING going on between me and Magenta. I was just messing with you. If I had known it would make you this upset I wouldn't have done it." He said trying to make her understand. _

_Layla stood there thinking, knowing he was being serious but wanting to get back at him anyway. _

"_It's ok. I was just gonna tell you I was with Will" she said, releasing herself from his hold and walking towards the door. Before she even made it halfway there, Warren grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. _

"_Very funny. Would it make you feel better if I said I was sorry?" he said pleading with her. _

"_No, it would make me feel better if you said sorry and gave me a kiss." She said without hesitation. _

_Warren looked down at her with a smirk and said, "Well I think I can manage that."_

_Next thing she knew, Warren was leaning down and kissing her. The kiss wasn't like the one moments earlier; this one was slower and gentle. They broke apart smiling at each other and just enjoying the quiet moment. _

"_You know, we should probably go back to the garage before they think you killed me." he said, "Not that that could happen." _

_Layla looked at him in shock, "Oh really?"_

"_Yes really. I could easily beat you" was the only reply he gave. _

"_I don't be…" and before she could finish her sentence, Warren started tickling her then threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the garage. _

_As they came out of the cage, everyone looked up and laughed. Will smiled and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of his two best friends. He was happy to know his friends were happy with each other. _

**Never gone, never far**

**In my heart is where you are**

**Always close, everyday**

**Every step along the way**

**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye**

**I know you will be forever in my life**

**Never gone **

**Never gone from me**

**If there's one thing I believe**

**I will see you somewhere down the road again**

So everyday when Warren went to work he was reminded how happy he was and how much he loved Layla. The pain of losing his fiancée became easier to deal with because he knew she was at peace now. It doesn't matter if he was there or not to save her, what matters is that she isn't lying in a hospital brain dead not living her life. Each day he wakes up he reminds himself that she is still around, watching out for him as he continues his life. He holds onto the truth that he will see her again when his time comes. Through rain or shine he went on, still smiling and laughing with friends. He watched his friends get married and wishing it was him and Layla but happy none the less. He met his goddaughter (Will's daughter) that was named after her and spoiled her to no end. Warren moved on; he knew Layla wouldn't have it any other way.

**Never gone, never far**

**In my heart is where you are**

**Always close, everyday**

**Every step along the way**

**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye**

**I know you will be forever in my life**

**Never gone **

**Never gone, never far**

**In my heart is where you are**

**Always close, everyday**

**Every step along the way**

**45 Years Later **

Warren's life had passed and he was ready to leave and go home. In the 45 years he lived his life as normal as possible. He adopted a young man who now watched the only father he knew slowly die. Jacob was his entire life, raising him from an 8 year-old boy to the man that stood before him. His goddaughter stood right beside Jacob holding his hand, letting him know she was there. Warren smiled knowing his son and goddaughter were happily married and had a family. They would watch out for each other and keep one another strong.

"Jacob, you watch out for Megan you hear me?" Warren shakily said.

"Yes sir. I will." Jacob said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey. Look at me. Don't start crying over me, you hear? I lived my life and now it's my time to die" Warren said in a bold voice.

The room grew quiet with sadness as the three quietly waited for Warren to pass on. As the clock inched closer to midnight his breathing grew shallower and shallower. Just before the clock hit midnight, Warren let out a breath saying, "I love you son," and passed on. The heart monitor flat-lined telling Jacob and Megan that he was really gone.

"I love you too dad." Jacob said kissing his father's hand and setting it down. He knew his father was happy wherever he was because he was finally with his fiancée.

A bright flash of light woke Warren from the slumber he was in. He opened his eyes to a clear blue sky floating above his head. Curious as to where he was, he sat up staring into a vast open field. Trying to figure out where he was, Warren looked around till he saw a figure approach the area he was standing. As they got closer he knew instantly who it was…

"Layla…" was the only word he could muster from within him.

"Hello Warren." Layla said as she walked closer to him.

Hoping this wasn't a dream he reached out and ran his hand across her check. He pulled her close hugging her and reacquainting himself with the girl who was his world. Her smell was still the same as before, fresh flowers on a warm spring day. She still had that soft smile on her face; the same joy and love lit up her eyes as it always has done. Nothing had changed in her since she was taken from him.

"I missed you, more than you'll ever know." Warren said as he pulled her close again.

"I missed you too." was Layla's reply as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They pulled away from each other and simply gazed into the other's eyes. Warren couldn't believe he was here, that Layla was here, and they were together. He could finally go through a day without feeling the dull pain of her not being there.

As if reading his thoughts, "Warren…Warren look at me." he looked down at her straight in the eye. "There was nothing you could have done to save me. You can't go back and change the past. The life you lived without me was incredible; you raised a son all by yourself! Don't go and beat yourself up for moving on with you life" he said making sure he understood her.

Warren looked away into the field thinking over what Layla had said. She was right; he couldn't go back and change what had happened. The life he made for himself was the best that he could and he wouldn't take it back. He wouldn't have a son because of it and Jacob became his world alongside Layla when he first adopted him.

"You're right." was the simple reply he offered her gazing back down at her.

"Good because I wouldn't accept any other answer." Layla replied as she removed her arms from around his wait and started to walk away into the fields. She turned around a looked at Warren saying, "You coming? I haven't seen you in almost 50 years and I have a lot to catch up on."

Warren smiled and jogged over to her and grabbed her hand stopping her from continuing forward, "Well it's a good thing we have eternity to catch up don't we?"

"True indeed."

**Never gone, never far**

**In my heart is where you are**

**END**

**Thanks guys for sticking all the way through the story!! A few disclaimers and notes and then you can hit that pretty purple button and review they story. First, I don't own any of the characters except Megan and Jacob all the others belong the company that made Sky High. Second, I want to dedicate this story to my grandfather who passed away a little over 10 months ago. I love you Grandpa and I know you're with Christ now and watching over us. Third, the song is Never Gone by the Backstreet Boys. Again don't own the song or the group. Last, thanks to everyone** **who was patient and waited for me to keep writing.**

**Please Review!!**


End file.
